1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light-emitting display device and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting display devices, which have been increasingly highlighted as next-generation display devices, display an image by using organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs), which generate light through the recombination of electrons and holes. Organic light-emitting display devices provide fast response speeds, high luminance, wide viewing angles, and low power consumption.
More specifically, an organic light-emitting display device uses driving transistors included in pixels to control the amount of current provided to OLEDs, and the OLEDs generate light with a luminance based on the amount of current provided thereto.
OLEDs deteriorate over time in proportion with the amount of time of use thereof, thereby lowering display luminance. Further, due to the differences among the threshold voltages of the driving transistors of pixels or the differences among the levels of deterioration of OLEDs, differences may occur among the luminance of the pixels. As such, luminance imbalance may become severe, image sticking may occur, and as a result, the quality of display may deteriorate.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the present invention, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form prior.